


Nightmare

by Mitriko



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Minor graphic violence detailed in a scene, Mix of both angst and fluff, lucisan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitriko/pseuds/Mitriko
Summary: Takes places after What Makes the Sky Blue: Paradise Lost.  The context may make more sense if you've done Avatar's Impossible Raid battle, but it is not required.





	Nightmare

It’s an all too familiar scene. The sunlight beams onto the garden. Traces of it’s ray flickers from the glass and onto the garden. In the middle of it there was a Victorian style chair and table laced in white and gold. Around the corner of it was the kitchen. Every day, he awaits in that lab garden after seeing _him_ off. Every so often, the two would spent their leisure time together when they had the chance. Yes, this was the very place Sandalphon had shared so many memories with the Supreme Primarch, Lucifer.  

“Go ahead and have a taste.”

Sandalphon delicately put the cup to his lips, a bit with hesitation. The brew had a wonderful aroma but he was sure the taste was the opposite. It wasn’t the first time he tried the brew from the Supreme Primarch but he had hoped to become accustom to it’s acquired taste with enough time of consuming it. After a brief moment of contemplation he drank the liquid. 

“How is it?” Lucifer slightly tilt his head in curiosity to his solace’s response.

“It’s delicious!There’s a very soft but subtle blend to it. It has a sweetness of fruits flavoured into it with some floral notes, it’s very velvety. Like it’s the perfect harmonious mix of the two! And as expected, your skills at brewing coffee are unmatched Lucifer!” Sandalphon’s eyes were shining brightly describing the taste, Lucifer couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at the response. 

“That gladdens me. Today’s brew is Esmeralda Gesha. The skydwellers have taken quite the liking to coffee and tried different techniques to harvest the beans. It seems to have spread amongst many islands and skydoms.” 

“That’s wonderful Lucifer!” 

“Indeed. It brings peace to my heart that they also enjoy such a refreshing drink.” Lucifer takes his own cup and indulges in it- before realising that it’s rather low. “Hm, it seems like I need another cup.”

“Then, as thanks let me brew something for you! You’ll be impressed with how much I’ve improved!”Sandalphon perked at the chance and rose from his chair to the kitchen to immediately start. “Lucifer, what kind of-” However when he turns over making the brew, Lucifer is no longer there in a sense.

Instead the scene distorts and changes into view of a blade bursting through Lucifer’s back. 

“!!!”

The blade twists between Lucifer’s ribs and it’s out within a swift motion. A hooded figure appears in the scene wielding the very blade that stabbed the Supreme Primarch. Lucifer and the assassin speak something inaudible to each other for a moment. Lucifer’s left hand attempts to cover the wound he sustained while his right is blocking something in view.

_Why is he…?_

Before Lucifer can recover, the cloaked man lunges once more and tears the blade within his back. The blade sheds a dark aura onto the wound which prevents regeneration. Then the assassin proceeded to gouge Lucifer’s 3 of his wings off. Lucifer staggers once more but refuses to yield what he is protecting. 

_Stop it…_  

Without missing a beat, the assassin gouges the rest of Lucifer’s wing without remorse. 

“Lucifer!!” 

Sandalphon screams and reaches out his hand. Alas, it falls on deaf ears as he is not partaking in the scene. He can only watch in horror as his guiding light is torn to shreds. As It is only a memory that he can see from inheriting the Supreme Primarch’s powers, he cannot partake in it.  

The scene shatters like a seemingly like a mirror breaking into thousands of shards before twisting into another scene. 

There is only rumble remains left of Canaan in the hallway. The once beautiful and serene Canaan is reduced to dust along with it’s Supreme Primarch. How many times had he seen this scene… Fate would not even allow him to even dream in peace… He did not deserve such a thing for the catastrophe he caused… Nevertheless, he follows the exact script of the memory and trends forward. His hand reaches out and grabs what _remains_ of his guiding light. Clutching him firmly to his chest, as if he was about to break down from everything. 

“Sandalphon!”

“Hey! Wake up!!”

“!!!" 

With a a jolt, he awoke from his dream to find two familiar figures staring at him from above. _The Girl in Blue and the red dragon…_ The primarch realised he was back on the GrandCypher. Sandalphon could feel his face was drenched in sweat and covered it from the duo. “What business do you two have…?”

“Hey that’s no way to talk to someone after you wake up Mr. Grumpypants”.

“Ah! Sorry. It’s just that….Well you seemed like you were having a nightmare…”

“It doesn’t concern you.” The primarch rebuttal. 

Sandalphon gaze turned to look at his surroundings through the space of his fingers without moving his hand. He was sure he went back to his room but it seemed like he had fallen asleep on the sofa near the kitchen. _What nonsense…_ The primarch rubbed his temple in annoyance at his own carelessness. However an all too familiar fragrant smell wafts from the kitchen and he turns towards it’s direction.

“Ah! You’re awake! I just brewed some coffee. Would you like some sleepyhead?”

From the kitchen, the captain of the crew emerged brining a kettle and mugs. She was dressed in her usual pink attire but with an apron as well.

 

_The Singularity…_

 

“No, I’m heading back to my room.” 

“Aw don’t be such a sourpuss. Stay with us.” Just as he was about to get up, Vyrn flew on top of Sandalphon’s head and stayed like a bird that had found it’s new nest. 

“H-hey! Don’t just rest on my head like that!”

“Come on, Stay with us Sandalphon~”

“Yeah! Join us!”

With both girl’s insistence and the red dragon keeping him in place, Sandalphon felt like he had never been backed into a corner like this before. They’re tugging at him from all sides. He scowls initially, but accepts his inevitable fate with little resistance. 

“Fine fine. Geez… what nonsense.” 

His choice of words seem make him seem reluctant but his tone is soft. Such lively days with so many people were new to him. He who was only born to be a mere substitute with no purpose in his life. After he had fulfil his promise to Lucifer to stop Lucilius’ Legacy… what was next for him…? The mere thought of the future…. However he simply pushed away those thoughts for the time infill the time came for them.

**Author's Note:**

> What Makes the Sky Blue events are really important to me in GBF, they're what I started with on my GBF journey and made me stay. Also, these two make me feel so many things. I am more of an artist than a writer but I hope you enjoyed reading my fic. Also I'm super happy that I released this fic just as the PV of Ain Soph Aur released today.


End file.
